leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Leo
Summary Story Leo grew up as a sad pathetic lonely weeb. Unable to get a job and get out of the house due to his poor eyesight making employers discriminate against him. (I mean who wants to hire a half-blind kid anyways?) So Leo decided to prove them all wrong by going into a field where all you do is use your eyes. He cleaned out an old abandoned observatory and began watching, discovering new planets and stars in the tight hidden corners of the solar system. However, one day he discovered something odd. It looked like a ripple that you would see if you threw a pebble into a pond. Upon looking closer, something was visible in the ripple. Leo was convinced it was some kind of tear in the universe. He sent a mini-test rocket to shoot all the way up there and figure out what this tear was. From the outside of the tear, Leo saw flashes of Goku, Superman, Naruto, all these crazy fictional characters that had been conjured up by human imagination. Unfortunately the very instant the test rocket had passed through the tear, the signal was lost. Leo didn't have any more supplies or materials to build another test rocket, leading to fellow astronomers to laugh at his ramblings due to him being unable to find more proof. He was just about to give up when coming across a young man by the name of Hira, an incredible inventor who was struggling to find his place. Together the two built a ship and were able to confirm Leo's suspicions. With the help of another friend, Vic, they had managed to find along the way, they built a base and began a career in VS debating. Leo had Hira build him a device that could draw these ultra powerful characters to him in order for them to fight. These gears were known as cosmic gauntlets, allowing Leo to manipulate and control dimensions, multiverse, and entire planes of existence. Together the three were ready to begin their legendary journey. Personality Loser weeb. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 1-C with cosmic gauntlets. Name: Leo Origin: LeopoldTheBrave Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Albino Human thingy. Powers and Abilities: Uhh... he has cool gauntlet thingies? Attack Potency: Wall level physically. (Should be on par with Hira and Vic) Complex-Multiverse level (Can pull and manipulate entire multiverses and other planes of existence in order to draw powerful beings from their realms and force them to fight.) Speed: Average Human physically, Infinite with cosmic gauntlets. (Can pull fighters from completely alternate realms to himself in an instant.) Lifting Strength: Average Human physically, Infinite with cosmic gauntlets. (Can move and lift Multiverses and dimensional planes.) Striking Strength: Average Human physically. Infinite with cosmic gauntlets. (Needs to be able to contain any type of fictional fighter in order to make them battle.) Durability: Wall level (Was once head-butted through a wall by Vic.) Stamina: Average Range: Infinite Standard Equipment: Cosmic Gauntlets - An item invented by Hira that allows Leo to move multiverses and dimensional planes, granting him the ability to grab any fictional character from anywhere. Intelligence: Average (Some would even say, slightly below.) Weaknesses: Huniepop Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Feats *Got TOAA to do the Cha Cha Slide. *Beat Superman in rock paper scissors. *Beat Batman in a game of CLUE *Managed to spy on Bulma without getting caught by Vegeta. *Oh yeah, can pull dimensions and multiverses with his gauntlets or whatever. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1